Fan:Myotismon
Andru the spider, MYOTISMON You want a scary flower? Look, understand there were two, spiders of hell legend mythos, ANANSI and ANDRU, and if you don't know TAI created that world, MYOTISMON's world, then you're confused, as to getting points, the wrong way again, but I can understand, what you know, about everything. Mew, you don't know MEW, or PIKACHU, that's the the first cat and the first DOG, so like those, animals, spiders, monsters... His name programs in as Myotismon becuase that's an evil thing, to be. Joe Kido served Myotismon, he's a devil with a name too: Parallax, or Starscream, but that's real but the crest of RELIABILITY wasn't real, it was to get you to inform on yourself, to good old reliable Joe. And as far as he could tell Myotismon, "MAster! MAaster!" being a digi destined? There was nothing to it, because TK had two digivices, and the crest of hope was evolving PATAMON AND GOMAMON. So Myotismon, who's Andromon, became KEN. THIS IS CALLED A MYOTIS FLOWER.... you understand real hell? How do you kill a spider in that? It can hold hundreds, have you searched, the back of your chair, outside? Seen, what actually, you didn't think was there or smashed and still moves, bites, venoms? Hundreds, thousands of spiders, carried down the river, they only grow under water, right, no above, spiders come on, and that crest, first of all this is a META-HATCH, but not a real one it was never made, but they had the symbol, anyway that's cuz a game, KEN couldn't get Wormmon to go to champion level, but like that black one, is Tai's digivice, Davis is evil too, catching up? The symbol for KINDNESS, right not a real crest, is a spiderbite, do you see it? So, gargantuanly mega evil, you just get it, all the answers? He's trapped out there, still today, his last spider body out in the reel world was destroyed, killed, and ANDROMON, ANDRU, the spider, can't get out there. I mean out here, can't leave, he's trapped. He was originally drawn to the digital world because TAI built a mirkwood, that GREY used to live in, what's a Wolfmon? A monster, like a wolf man, what's a grey wolf? A normal, real wolf, make sure you know it's a actual wolf, so, grey mon, is WOLF. It used to be, User Grey out there, like, where BOTAMON who is that, came from, in the digimon movie with Cari and Tai? But like BIRTH OF GRAYMON was about, an overrite, the program that you had before was wiped, when BOTAMON came through. Now, Cari copied Tai's data for his murkwood, that drew spiders, the BAKEMON underworld, and used fire, LIGHT, and made the JURASSIC JUNGLE planet aspect, and AGUMON, or like you know, GRAY, fled out there, but still has the superior undead form to slay MYOTISMON, who was doppelgangering him, trying to be a vampire, which is a bat, a wolf, as a spider. But right I was saying, his Ultimate level, Skullgraymon, but pay attention metal is an augment, Agumon does that, Metal Graymon was, not his ultimate form it was an augmented Champion form. You get it?